Cigarettes have been around for many centuries, but it wasn't until the 1800s that they gained their paper wrappers and came to some degree of acceptability. In France, especially with women, smoking cigarettes was considered the height of fashion. Ask any smoker today why they find so much pleasure in a cigarette and it is very likely that a plethora of reasons will be given. Whether inhaling the sweet tobacco calms the nerves during stressful times or simply holding a cylindrical smoke allows one to feel enveloped in an aura of cool, smoking provides much enjoyment to the many who indulge in this habit.
While relishing a good cigarette is a relaxing and meditative way for smokers to unwind, it is often difficult for consumers to leisurely enjoy these items in today's hectic and fast-paced world. With the demands of on-the-go living, smokers frequently have to extinguish half-smoked cigarettes, or leave them burning in an ashtray, to attend to necessary daily tasks. All too often, costly smokes are wasted more than they are enjoyed. In addition, with increasing bans on smoking in public buildings, consumers have to take precious minutes out of their day to sneak outdoors for a quick nicotine fix. With little time to finish the cigarette before needing to head back inside, smokers have no choice but to discard it after only a few puffs. In this manner, smoking becomes an even more expensive habit, as wasted cigarettes need to be constantly replaced.
Accordingly, a need remains for a cigarette accessory in order to overcome at least one prior art shortcoming. The exemplary embodiment(s) satisfy such a need by providing a cigarette cutting and storage system that is convenient and easy to use, lightweight yet durable in design, versatile in its applications, and designed for offering smokers a simple and practical means of preserving half-smoked cigarettes for later enjoyment.